todo gracias a Burpy
by chicofanfic99
Summary: pase y lean no se escribir summary
1. el comienzo

Después de derrotar a Blakk la banda de Shane tiene mucho tiempo libre y mientras Eli decide decirle a cierta pelirroja lo que a sentido desde que la vio por primera vez, pero nunca se lo a dicho por miedo a arruinar su amistad.

**PDV DE ELI:**

No se queque hacer burpy.- dijo Eli rascándose la cabeza.- y si no siente lo mismo que yo.- la babosa solo rodo los ojos puesto ya que todos en bajoterra ya sabían de su relación excepto ellos dos.

**FIN DE PDV DE ELI**

**PDV DE TRIXIE**

_No puedo creer que aun no le digo a Eli lo que siento por el_.- pensó ella mientras veía una foto enmarcada donde salía ella con su lanzador preferido, al notar esto Bluster le lanza una mirada picara haciéndola sonrojarse más fuerte que el color de su cabello.- p-po-por q-que me m-mi-miras a-así Bluster.-dijo tartamudeando.

**FIN DE PDV DE TRIXIE**

Mientras en la habitación de Eli:

Todos entendieron lo que tienen que hacer.- dijo burpy dirigiéndose a las demás babosas, todas acintieron y en ese momento empezo su plan.

CONTINUARA…

Se que es un poco corto pero es mi primer fic y me gustaria saber que piensan :D


	2. el plan de las babosas

**Antes que todo les quería agradecer a muchas personas por los comentarios y por el apoyo del capítulo pasado. Gracias por darme la bienvenida a la familia FF, espero que sigan leyendo mis próximos fics, en fin sigamos con la historia, mi pagina de facebook es chicofanfic99 es la que aparece con joules.**

**PDV DE BURPY**

.- ¿todas saben qué hacer?- pregunto Burpy.-no recordamos.-dijeron todas.-okay repasemos el plan una vez más.- dijo Burpy.- Hielo tu iras a distraer a Trixie, Joules (así se escribe el nombre de la babosa electro shock de Eli?) tu iras a hacer lo mismo con Eli pero recuerden llévenlos a donde sea pero que por ningún motivo lleguen al refugio antes de las 19:30 hrs.- todas asintieron y allí empezó su plan.

**FIN PDV DE BURPY**

Mientras en la habitación del Shane:

.-Eli, no puedo creer que aun no le digas Trixie lo que sientes.- dijo Kord.- ya lo sé pero creo que aun no es el momento.-respondio Eli.-está bien como tú quieras Eli, está bien Zane fuera.-dijo Kord.-ok Shane fuera.- se despidió Eli.

Mientras en el patio trasero:

.-hola Hielo, ¿Qué haces aquí? .- dijo Trixie.- Hielo estaba apuntando hacia la meca bestia.- ¿Qué sucede quieres dar un paseo?.- dijo Trixie.- está bien.-dijo Trixie a Hielo subiéndose a su meca bestia.-

**PDV DE ELI**

.- _que hermosa es Trixie.- _pensó el Shane.- iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi pisa a joules que iba a su habitación.- ¿te encuentras bien?, casi te aplasto.-pregunto Eli.-joules asintió.-okay.- joules le da una pequeña descarga para llamar su atención.- ¡AUCH!- grito Eli.- joules lo guio hasta la su meca.-¿Qué sucede quieres dar un paseo?.- la babosa asintió.-okay.-dijo Eli.- ¿como estarán Pronto y Kord?.- se preguntaba.

**MIENTRAS CON KORD Y PRONTO:**

.-¿Cómo crees que le este yendo al joven Shane con Trixie?.- pregunto el topoide.-creo que le irá bien, por cierto ¿qué hacemos aquí?.- pregunto Kord.-vinimos a conseguir nuevas especies para mis deliciosos platillos.-dijo Pronto.-si deliciosos.- susurro el troll.-¿Qué acabo de escuchar?.-dijo indignado el topoide.-no, nada.-dijo Kord.-eso creí escuchar, o si no un cierto troll no cenara esta noche.-dijo pronto.-_gracias Dios_.- pensó el troll.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno este es el segundo cap. Espero que les allá gustado un abraso psicológico con sabor a naranja y nos leemos luego, antes de que se me olvide no podre subir fics por un tiempo así que tratare de subir todos los que pueda hasta el miércoles así que espero que los disfruten.

Una pregunta ¿Cuáles son sus babosas favoritas? (se valen todas).

Y por favor dejen sus comentarios .


	3. el encuentro

**Sé que es muy pronto para subir la tercera parte pero quiero terminar este fic lo antes posible para poder subir otro espero que lo disfruten y lo tratare de hacer lo más largo posible, nos leemos abajo.**

Después de salir con Hielo, Trixie no sabía para donde ir así que decidió ir a la cascada de luz, pero al llegar allí se encontró con una gran sorpresa, Eli también había pensado ir al mismo lugar.

_Flash _back

.- así que joules, ¿a dónde quieres ir?.-pregunto Eli.-la babosa solo le indico en que tenían sobre la cascada de luz.-entonces está decidido iremos a la cascada de luz.-dijo Eli

_Fin del flash back_

Trixie: hola Eli, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Eli: Joules me señalo la cascada de luz en una foto que tenemos en el refugio así que lo traje aquí, y ¿tú qué haces aquí Trix?

Trixie: nada, Hielo quería pasear y vinimos aquí-respondió ella-y ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-pregunto un tanto curiosa

Eli: estaba pensando en que sería mi vida sin ti-se detuvo un segundo-digo mi vida sin ti y la banda-dijo totalmente sonrojado

Trixie:-le dio una sonrisa tierna la cual fue correspondida por el Shane-¿Qué hacemos ahora Eli?

Eli: no lo sé ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?-pregunto

Trixie: ¿vamos a pizza rebote?

Eli: si está bien, así aprovechamos para pasar a saludar a Mario

Trixie: ok, vamos.

Tomaron sus mecas y fueron directo hacia la pizzería de Mario.

**MIENTRAS EN EL REFUGIO**

Burpy: vamos tenemos que terminar rápido para que Eli se le declare a Trixie solo faltan 3:00 hrs.-dijo Burpy mandando a las demás babosas

Todas: asintieron y trabajaron más deprisa.

**MIENTRAS CON KORD Y PRONTO**

Kord: ¿Cuántos ingredientes faltan?-pregunto un muy impaciente troll

Pronto: esos son suficientes troll, ahora vamos al refugio-dijo pronto

Kord: está bien, y ¿Cuál será el platillo de hoy?-dijo Kord con una mirada de asco ya que con tan solo ver los ingredientes, ya quería pedir pizza

Pronto: el magnífico chef pronto a preparado su especialidad: "sopa de escarabajos y de postre lombrices con salsa de ciempiés"-dijo Pronto

Kord:_ noooooooooooooooooo_-pensó Kord

**MIENTRAS CON LOS TORTOLITOS**

Al llegar a llegar a pizza rebote, Mario los atiende y dice:

Mario: y ¿qué van a ordenar tortolos?

Eli y Trixie: no somos tortolos-dijeron al unisonó totalmente sonrojados

Mario: ok, que sentido del humor tienen chicos

Eli: lo sentimos Mario- se disculpo Eli- ¿Trix qué quieres ordenar?

Trixie: no lo sé Eli ordena tu por nosotros dos

Eli: ok, una pizza de queso con peperoni y dos malteadas de chocolate (iban a ser de frutilla pero el chocolate es mas tierno)-Mario tomo la orden y se fue

**EN EL REFUGIO**

Kord: ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Pronto: creo que las babosas han estado planeando una sorpresa para Eli y Trixie-dijo el topoide

Kord: que hermoso les quedo la decoración-dijo Kord a las babosas

Todas las babosas: gracias

Pronto: para celebrar Pronto cocinara un platillo único y ese será….

**CONTINUARA….**

**Lamento tener que dejarlos con el suspenso pero por ahora se me acabo la creatividad, gracias por los comentarios si quieren que siga la historia comenten, un abrazo psicológico con olor a rosas y nos leemos luego.**


	4. la declaracion

**Disculpen por la demora en es que en el one shot se me fue mi creatividad, solo les diré que los capítulos desde ahora serán más largos bueno gracias por los comentarios.**

**EN LA PIZZERIA DE MARIO**

Eli: gracias Mario, estaba deliciosa la pizza

Trixie: si, ¿Cuánto te debemos?-pregunto ella

Mario: no se preocupen, tómenla como un pequeño regalo por su primera cita-bromeo Mario, haciendo sonrojar a nuestra pareja favorita.

**EN EL REFUGIO**

Kord: ¿Qué harás de cenar Pronto?-preguntó un hambriento troll

Pronto: como hoy el joven Shane se le declarara a Trixie, el gran chef Pronto decidió preparar una cena romántica para dos-dijo el topoide con un tono de arrogancia

Kord: ¿y nosotros que cenaremos?- dijo un preocupado Kord- y ustedes amiguitas, ¿Qué planean para los tortolos?

Burpy: con Hielo y Joules distrayendo a Eli y a Trixie nos las vamos a tener que arreglar sin ellos, dispararemos a Mo para que no puedan ver nada entonces los guiaremos al patio trasero hay tendremos decorado, Tejedora puso unas telarañas y Torrente las roció con gotas de agua hay será donde entrare yo con la ayuda de Destello, iluminaremos y eso formara unos mini-arcoíris, poniendo el ambiente para que Eli se le declare a Trixie.

Pronto: nosotros cenaremos escarabajos al horno con crema de saltamontes y postre de patas de arañas con salsa de cienpies

Kord: ¡NNNNOOOOOOOOO!-grito el troll, fue un grito tan fuerte que se sintió en todo bajoterra

**CON ELI Y TRIXIE**

Ya terminando de comer agradecieron a Mario, se dirigieron hacia sus mecas pero la de Trixie no encendía ya que gracias a cierto troll que le pareció divertido jugarle una broma así.

Eli: Trix, ¿quieres que te lleve?-pregunto el Shane con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Trixie: claro Eli, me encantaría

Eli: entonces sube-dijo Eli extendiéndole la mano para subirla a su meca

Trixie: aferrándose a la cintura del Shane-gracias por llevarme Eli-dijo Trixie

Eli: de nada Trix-dijo algo sonrojado, lo cual noto la pelirroja

Llegando al refugio notaron algo raro, las luces estaban apagadas, había un silencio incomodo entre los dos hasta que escucharon una lanzadora lo siguiente que sintieron fue el impacto de una babosa y esa babosa era Mo.

Kord: lo siento chicos pero es por su bien-dijo Kord, guiándolos hacia el patio trasero

Les volvieron a disparar a Mo para que pudieran ver lo que las babosas habían estado planeando y de repente salió Burpy con Destello disparadas, haciendo salir pequeños arco-iris de las pequeñas telarañas ya con gotas gracias a Torrente, al ver estas arco-iris ambos lanzadores se quedaron maravillados.

Eli: Trixie sabes te he querido preguntar algo-tomando las manos de Trixie

Trixie: ¿Qué cosa Eli?-pregunto ella

Eli: te amo desde que te vi, me enamore de esos tan hermosos ojos verdes que tienes y solo me gustaría preguntarte ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Eli

Trixie: me encantaría Eli-dijo acercándose a Eli cada vez mas y mas hasta que ya no hubo espacio entre sus labios

En el refugio se encontraba todo el equipo celebrando con las babosas que al fin se habían vuelto novios.

FIN

**Y ESTE ES EL FINAL ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO :D PORFAVOR COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO, UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO CON OLOR A BABOSA FLATULORINKA**

**ADIOS**


End file.
